A Past Love, A New Future
by Mrs.EdwardAMCullen
Summary: Ginny Weasley didn't know what hit her until one morning she wakes up in a different time. But thats not the worst, what happenes when she begins to meddle with the past, can she change the future? L/G Time Travel Fic. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I don't own unfortunatly. :(**

**Hello you guys, and thank you very much for choosing my story. **

**I will be updating this story every Sunday, and if I get in a really good mood then I'll definatly try to update sooner.**

**To make this simple and sweet, I love Ginny and Lucius and I love time travel fics with them, so I made one. **

**I really hope you guys will enjoy this story, and if not i'm totally open to you telling me why you don't. **

**Oh and there will be a bunch of Severus in this story. :) I like him to. **

**If there are soooo many Spelling and Grammer mistakes that you guys get upset with me, then I will be getting a beta, but I feel as if I did really well in writing this. **

**So on with the story.. :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

It was dark and dank in the dungeons at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, and the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore paced in front of the potions master, asking him to do the unthinkable.

"Severus you must do this, it will change everything in this war, and you're the only one that can do it."

"Don't ask me to do this Albus." Severus begged. "To send a child back into the past to change something that you don't even know will change could ruin her whole life. A life that's already been ruined once before."

"Make the potion Severus; this is not a matter of yes or no. You will do it." Albus said staring the younger man down.

The professor shook his head in disgust, "You don't even know what sending her back will do! It could change our whole existence as we know it. Are you willing to take that chance Albus?"

"I said do it, and you will do it by tonight. Understand Severus?" And with that Albus Dumbledore swept out of the potions class. Leaving Severus to dwell on what he was about to do.

* * *

><p>Ginerva Molly Weasley sat by the great lake looking at the stars that glistened off the smooth black surface. Nightmares swirled through her thoughts, and images of green eyes seared her brain. Tom Riddle still haunted the young red head, and though memories faded, the darkness she felt in herself didn't.<p>

It had been 5 years since she had been in the chamber, and five years since her whole entire world changed. Life was never the same for Ginny after she was saved from Harry down in the chamber. Her family treated her like a child, though she herself felt like she was far from a child. Having seen, and done things that no child should ever experience.

Throwing herself on her back in the grass, Ginny fanned her deep red hair around her face like a halo and stifled a tired yawn. The night was beautiful, a slight wind rustled the leaves of the Forbidden forest, and the cool September air nipped at her cheeks.

As Ginny's thoughts explored what the new school year would bring, she never noticed the tall dark figure that hid in the shadows, muttering an incantation that would change her whole life. And as her eyes closed and sleep overtook her, images of the great lake in different seasons, times, and periods, skimmed her eyes, until finally she was in complete darkness.

* * *

><p>Light pierced Ginny's eyelids, and throwing a hand over her eyes, she grabbed for a blanket, but only felt smooth grass flow through her fingers. Shooting up she blinked multiple times in order to get rid of the little black dots that seemed to have formed while her eyes were closed.<p>

She was still by the Great Lake and the sun had barely risen to its full potential. Getting up and swiping the small pieces of grass that clung to her, she headed back to the castle, hoping to not be caught by any professor that may be searching the grounds this early in the morning, Ginny snuck back in.

But as she opened the double doors, and stepped onto the cobblestone of the entrance, the school was abuzz with teachers, yet not a student was in sight, and to add to her surprise there wasn't a teacher she saw that she really recognized except for three.

McGonagall, Flitwick, and Pomfry roamed the halls each doing different things. The stunned look on Ginny's face never disappeared. "What the hell?" She whispered under her breathe stepping further into the building.

"Professor? Where is everybody?" Ginny asked, yet she was looked at with the same look of confusion that she felt.

Just as she always looked McGonagall stood tall and proud staring down at Ginny. "Child, how are you here? The trains aren't supposed to arrive until tonight…" She asked.

"Professor, the trains arrived last night." Ginny said, staring unblinkingly at the older woman. "You saw me enter the great hall." McGonagall looked at Ginny with an expression that said she didn't know who she was, or what she was saying.

"Dear, I have no clue who you are," She said this with a look that told Ginny that what she was telling her, was indeed the truth. "We should probably go see Headmaster Dumbledore right away." McGonagall said rushing her through the halls to his office, Ginny noticed the slight changes in the castle, thing that looked old, looked new, and things that weren't there before were. Her mind swam for an answer of what was happening, but the only thing she could ask herself was somthing she could not yet answer.

Where was she? And how did she get here?

* * *

><p>Like? Yes? No? Why not?<p>

Tell me I'd love to hear.

Liz. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN!_

_I got so excited about this story, that I decided to write another chapter as soon as possible and it is way longer._

_I hope you guys like the story so far, it's going to start moving fast now, seeing as how everything in the last chapter was just making a base for the story. _

_Next chapter we will have some of my other favorite people, of course I'm not telling you who, you'll just have to stick around and read. And no they won't be just Slytherins. _

_Now you may read on…_

_Chapter 2:_

The walk to Dumbledore's office was uneventful and no more words were spoken between the two. As it always was the gargoyles that led to the Headmasters office opened to the words, "lemon drop." The man was not very original Ginny thought to herself. With a shake of her head she stepped onto the stairs, and was soon led through the wooden doors to stand in front of a younger yet similar looking Dumbledore.

"Why hello!" He said, his bright eyes twinkling just as they always had. "What can I do for you?" McGonagall answered before Ginny could answer, and she appreciated that, seeing as she herself didn't know what he could do for her.

"I found her in the Front Hall Albus, seems she came here yesterday even though we won't be having any student arrive onto the grounds until later tonight." She said summing up pretty much everything that had happened down at the Entrance.

"Headmaster, I was here yesterday, and last night I was out by the great lake and I must have fallen asleep, and now I have no clue what's happening. The school was packed with children yesterday, and now there's not one in sight." Ginny was sure that if anybody could figure out what was going on it would be Dumbledore.

"What's your name dear?" Ginny rolled her eyes; this had to be some sort of joke. Yet how could it be, all the students were gone, teachers that she had known for six years didn't even know who she was.

"Ginerva Weasley, "Ginny said, Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have multiplied in twinkles and a smile grew on his face. Ginny herself smiled, she knew nothing could be wrong and right now Dumbledore was telling her that he himself was in on the joke.

"Ginerva Weasley you say?" He seemed to get even happier, if that was even possible. "There hasn't been a female born in the Weasley family for about ten generations." Her smile fell, of course! Shoving her hands in her cloak, she was met with both her wand and a slip of paper that she knew was not there before. Quickly grabbing the paper and pulling it out of her pocket Ginny was met with the name Dumbledore on an envelope.

"It seems to be for you," she said her brow furrowing in confusion. "Headmaster I don't understand, what's happening." Handing the letter to Dumbledore the man slipped his glasses up his nose so they would lay closer to his eyes.

"Well why don't we see Miss Weasley." Opening the letter he read it silently to himself and then louder for everyone in the room to here.

_Dear Miss Weasley and Albus Dumbeldore,_

_I am writing this letter so that when you receive it you will know what has happened and what I have done. Right now in the year 1998 a war is raging behind closed doors, and we have tried every way possible to stop it and this is our last and final idea. _

_I have sent you Miss Ginerva Weasley in hopes that in being in your time she will change our future. Now the problem is we do not know what she will change, but as she is there we will be watching very carefully to see what happens here. _

_Miss Weasley, I am very sorry to have to put you through this, I know that you are the strongest person and the only person that will be able to make a change. I hope and pray that you succeed in your journey. _

_There is more bad news. In using the spell that took you back into the past, we have given you till the rest of the school year, before you will be sent back to your time. We ask that you try not to get back here, as it could cause major consequences. _

_I hope you are able to succeed Miss Weasley for I hope that by doing this our whole entire world will change, world will once again become peaceful. _

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

Ginny was quiet while she registered what had happened. "YOU WHAT?" She screamed at Dumbledore, "What the hell was going through your mind." Slamming her hands against the desk she sat down. "I wanted to do something in this war but not this, not spending a year away from home while they fight." She spoke more to herself then the two adults that were in the room with her. "You and your stupid loony ideas, you should be hanging out with Luna." She spoke more to herself, yet loud enough for him to hear.

"You'll have to get a new last name, and I'm sure Minerva can get you school attire and some free time clothing, along with your school books. You'll also have to be resorted." Dumbledore said writing things down on a piece of parchment, "Miss Weasley what size do you wear?"

Still growling to herself she gave them her sizes and reread the letter that was on the desk. "Why do I need to be resorted?" She said, finally tuning in to what he had been saying.

"Well we can't just have you going into your original house without being resorted, don't worry I'm sure you will end up in the same house. Now about your last name how do you feel about Genevieve Wesley?" Ginny nodded her head, it was like her old name, and she could still have people call her Ginny. But if it wasn't for this crack pot old fool she wouldn't have to be changing her name or being resorted, in a time that wasn't hers. What time was she in anyways? She thought to herself.

"What year is it?" She asked looking more around the room to examine it. Faux still sat perched in her cage, and the sorting hat sat next to her everything was exactly the same as before.

"Its 1976, does that mean anything to you?" Thoughts swirled in her head, her mum and dad were pregnant with Fred and George, but that meant that most likely they wouldn't be at school, and dad would be working at the ministry. "No sir, that doesn't mean anything to me." Ginny twiddled her thumbs in her lap trying to cool her temper down; angry thoughts of Dumbledore swam in her mind and she grew restless of just sitting in his office.

"Well Miss Wesley lets go get us some lunch shall we, I'm starved." Smiling Dumbledore stood up and led the way out of the office to the great hall. "Now what year will you be in dear?" Ginny mumbled that she was a sixth year, and stared daggers in the headmasters head. She couldn't even use the its not his fault thing, because yes it was his fault, he may have not done it in this time, but he did it in her time. Dropping her head Ginny watched her feet move across the floor, she knew these halls with her eyes closed. Hell she had walked these halls with somebody else in her body. A shiver ran down her spine, "Don't think that Ginny," she mumbled to herself.

Stepping into the great hall Ginny was introduced to all of the teachers that bother to join the lunch sessions though it was only a few, seeing as how most of them were off planning for their classes that would begin tomorrow.

After lunch Ginny was rushed around with McGonagall to be put in different clothes, clothes that in her time her family would probably never be able to afford, not that it was as high class as say Pansy Parkinson, it was simple and cute, and a little girly for Ginny's taste, but she wasn't going to tell the older woman that.

Time seemed to click by, and by the time she had her school books and school uniforms and free time clothes all tested and put away in a trunk, she was heading down to the great hall for dinner and to be resorted. Ginny was led into the back hall that she guessed led to the teacher seating area and waited for McGonagall to come and get her.

Ginny she was going to make Gryffindor house, but when McGonagall came and led her out she became nervous. "Now we have one more student to sort, she has just transferred her and we hope that all of you will welcome her, Miss Genevieve Weseley."

She walked out fiddling with the hem of her skirt and to everybody else it looked like she was nervous, which she was. Sitting down in the chair that hat was placed on her head and so began her sorting. "Hmmm it seems that I have sorted you before, but not in this time, no I will sort you in the future. You're a Gryffindor I can see the courage in you." The hat whispered softly in her ear, Ginny smiled she had no need to worry she thought to herself. "Yet, there is something different from the last time that I sorted you. Your different, I know where to put you, somewhere you will succeed somewhere you will meet great friends." Ginny's smiled dropped what the heck did that mean, and before her mind could process anything else the hat yelled out a house, she never thought she'd be entering. "Slytherin!"

Ginny's eyes grew wide, and slowly she hopped off the chair and walked toward the house table. Man if her brothers could see this. She smiled imagining Ron's head turning purple man would he have been angry. Sliding into a seat, Ginny looked at the people around; some of them were actually familiar. So when the blond boy turned to her holding out his hand she wasn't surprised by what came out of his mouth. "Hi, I'm Lucius Malfoy, pure blood. You?"

_Did you guys like it?_

_Did I make some mistakes?_

_Do you want something in this story to happen? What?_

_Review or send me a PM. Taking all suggestions, comments, and critiques. _

_And don't forget if I need to get a beta tell me I'm very willing to. _

_Thanks for reading, _

_Liz _


End file.
